


Simply Business

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Lexa knows she shouldn't mix business and pleasure. When she meets Clarke, CEO of Griff Co., she finds herself mentally running the cost-benefit analysis of securing the blonde's legs around her waist vs securing the merger





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a story from me to help flood the AO3 tag with pure Clexa, after that disgusting story that shall not be named. Hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> (P.S this is fanfic and I do not know business speak so if anything doesn't make sense just shhh and enjoy the fic)

Lexa prided herself in always being efficient, to the point and unbreakable. Whenever she was tasked with meeting new clients and securing new contracts, she always left with a satisfied smirk and a signed contract. Some called her ruthless in her ability to make the other party crack and sign their company or allegiance away. Lexa simply called it business.

Her company’s latest conquest, however, was proving to be a problem. Lexa arrived with a minute to spare, and yet thirty minutes later she was left waiting, staring impatiently at her watch as each second ticked lazily by.

No one made Lexa Woods wait.

“Ms Woods?”

Lexa’s head snapped up and she stood, jaw set tightly to keep from grinding her teeth in anger. “Yes?”

“Ms Griffin will see you now.”

Lexa followed the young girl down the long, sparsely lit corridor to the double doors at the end. When they were pushed aside she stepped into the room, taking a lingering second to appraise the modern style of the room. Instead of being antiseptic and steely as most CEO offices were, this one was warm and welcoming. Beautiful, colourful artworks adorned the walls and the blonde woman behind the large oak desk looked as though she should have been a painting, too. She stood when Lexa approached her desk and held out her hand.

“Ms Woods,” she greeted, voice low and husky. Lexa felt herself swallow involuntarily, and furrowed her brows at the reaction.

“Lexa,” she said stiffly. “I assume you had something of importance to attend to before we could meet? I was here exactly on the arranged time.”

“Alright, Lexa.” She indicated for Lexa to sit, so she did. “And you can call me Clarke.” She gave a little smile, and the way she studied Lexa’s face made her want to squirm in her seat. “I apologize for the wait. Business is like that, right?”

Lexa forced herself to relax. She popped her briefcase open and grabbed hold of a stack of papers. “I prepared the contract in advance,” she stated sternly, avoiding Clarke’s piercing blue eyes as they still studied her face. “For when you sign over your company to merge with mine.” She leaned over and set the papers down on the desk, then slid them over to Clarke’s side. Clarke’s hand stopped them before they slipped off the edge, but she didn’t glance down at them. Instead she sat back in her chair, eyes calculating.

“A little presumptuous, to bring the contract before I even agreed to it. Hell, to even write one up before our meeting.”

Lexa felt the lick of competition and adrenalin at her back. She straightened, pulse calming. She took a single shaky breath, and let it out slowly. Lexa Woods was in control here. Lexa Woods could do anything. “I would call it studious,” she countered. “Covering all my bases. Getting what needs to be done, done.”

Clarke leaned forward, eyes narrowing. “Now why should Griff Co. merge with Heda Corp?”

“It would be in your best interest,” Lexa answered. “It would be quite the shame for your company to have a sudden dip in profits, forcing a closure.”

Clarke watched her silently for a long moment. The threat was there in the air. It wasn’t idle, either, and Clarke seemed to know that. Part of Lexa hated having to issue any sort of threat. She believed that her company was more than capable of convincing mergers without needing to resort to dirty tricks. But seeing Clarke so careful and hesitant made a shiver rock down her spine. Something like satisfaction boiled in her gut, and Lexa knew that she would not rest until Clarke signed those papers. Lexa found herself staring at a small mole above Clarke’s upper lip as she waited for a response.

“Is that a threat?”

Lexa scoffed. “I am above petty threats, _Clarke,_ ” she made sure to click the ‘k’. “Others in my position, however, might not be as averse to the notion.”

“So, what, I don’t sign these papers and my company goes downhill? Say I do sign, and your people take over. What happens then?”

Lexa cleared her throat. “We would analyse budgets, cut costs where needed, utilize your company assets and change anything that requires it. You would remain in your seat, however, but you will then answer to a new boss.”

“Why does your boss want my company, anyway? What’s so special about it?”

Lexa’s skin tingled. Clarke was asking the right questions, but her tone made Lexa wonder if she already knew all the answers. Instead of sounding like a victim here, Clarke sounded like a hungry predator. It was almost as if Clarke was waiting for the right moment to strike. Lexa swallowed. She could feel sweat on her palms. _No one_ made Lexa Woods sweat.

“I’m sure you’ve done your research into Heda Corp, Ms Griffin. You know all about what we do and why we do it.”

Clarke nodded. “You absorb smaller companies. Your boss buys out any little thing that shows an ounce of success. I have to admit, it’s frightening in its genius. We’d probably be better off under Heda Corp. But that doesn’t mean I’ll go without a fight.” She leaned forward, eyes darkening dangerously.

Lexa bristled. She found herself leaning forward as well. Somehow the air around them had become electric, making the tiny hairs along her arms to stand at attention. Her heart was pumping too hard against her ribcage. “This doesn’t have to be a fight,” she breathed.

Clarke chuckled. “ _Oh yes_ , it does.” She stood and rounded the desk. Lexa tensed when Clarke stopped behind her. Warm hands covered Lexa’s shoulders, making her muscles tense even more. Clarke’s grip was firm and not painful, but it promised that it could be. “I issue a challenge to you, Lexa.”

Lexa glared at Clarke’s empty chair. “Name it,” she growled.

“Knock me on my ass once, and I’ll sign your pretty papers.”

Lexa sucked in a breath. “What?”

Clarke leaned forward until her lips pressed against Lexa’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. “Not here and not now. Tomorrow morning, early. Meet me at my apartment. We’ll fight it out in my home gym. If you beat me, I’m all yours. If I beat you…” The warmth of her melted away, making Lexa resist the urge to shiver. “Then you work for me. Deal?”

Lexa sat so still that her back ached. She thought it over, mind rushing with thoughts and worries. The only thing that sat most prominently in her thoughts was her desire to beat Clarke Griffin and get that contract signed. It wasn’t even really about the job anymore. She simply wanted to see that confident air of Clarke’s blown away. She wanted to wipe that damn smirk off her face. She wanted to take Clarke’s lips between her own and kiss her until she was dizzy with want. Lexa blinked, startled by the sudden thought.

“Deal,” she finally uttered. She felt breathless and unbalanced, but her voice did not waver. She didn’t need to look at Clarke to know that she was smirking.

“Wonderful. I will contact you. Now, I have another meeting to attend to. It was nice meeting you, Ms Woods.”

Clarke’s hands slid off her shoulders and she returned to her desk. Lexa left her office in a daze, brows furrowed. Lexa Woods had never left an office without a signature. Clarke Griffin was certainly something.

XxX

Lexa expected a call or a text or an email, but Clarke’s version of ‘I’ll contact you’ came in the form of a limousine at her apartment early in the morning. When a huge, burly man knocked at her door and informed Lexa that he was there to escort her to Griffin’s place, she had stared at him in confusion. But her memories had trickled back, and so she found herself sitting nervously in the back of a limo. Yes, she was _nervous._ Her dreams had not been kind to her, and as a result she had not gotten a good night of sleep. Clarke plagued her thoughts. They hadn’t even know each other for more than thirty minutes, yet Lexa couldn’t get Clarke out of her thoughts.

They reached Clarke’s place and Lexa stepped out. She was guided to the door even though she was perfectly capable of seeing it with her own eyes, but thanked the man anyway and watched as he drove off. Once he was gone, she knocked. Her stomach tingled with nerves as she waited. Clarke was very, very intelligent. Sending one of her men to fetch Lexa earlier than expected, in such an expensive car? Pure genius. It had successfully knocked Lexa off her game. She wasn’t sure what to expect, and that, she was sure, Clarke was counting on. This certainly had turned into a fight. One that Lexa knew she _had_ to win.

Clarke answered the door not a second too late. She smiled brightly. “Good morning, Lexa. I trust that you were treated well on your way here?”

Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Smart move, Griffin. Let’s get this fight started so I can kick your ass.”

Clarke moved aside, eyebrows raised. “Eager?”

“Very.”

“And how can you be so confident that you’ll win?”

Lexa locked eyes with her. “Because I do _not_ lose.”

Clarke grinned wider. She didn’t say anything more and indicated for Lexa to follow her. They went a level down, to what must have been Clarke’s home gym. It was an entire floor in size, with various equipment scattered about. Clarke went over to a large mat, and then she tossed tape and gloves over to Lexa.

“Suit up, Ms Woods,” Clarke said. “I’m ready when you are.”

Lexa glanced down at the gloves. They were blue. She swallowed. Had Clarke done a little research on her too? She shook off the unease and set the gloves down. “I need to stretch first,” she said. “Since I didn’t have time earlier.”

Clarke raised her hands to concede and started warming up on her own. Lexa turned around and ignored her. She stretched every muscle in her body, going slowly and carefully, focusing on her breathing and the burn in her limbs. When her body felt loose and warm enough, she finally used the tape and gloves, and bumped her covered fists together. Clarke was standing there when she turned around, blue eyes on fire. Had she been staring the whole time?

Heat rushed at Lexa, filling her belly and her chest. She swallowed the sudden dryness from her throat, and reminded herself that the fire in Clarke’s eyes was most likely competitiveness, not attraction. Not that Lexa was attracted to her either. God no. Not like Clarke was wearing very tight clothing, highlighting every dip and curve of her hard stomach. Not like her breasts were pushed up and together, showing a heavy amount of cleavage. Not like Lexa felt a stirring in her pants just from looking at her.

“You ready?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded. They bumped fists and then jumped away from each other. Nervous and excited energy filled the room around them. “I must ask,” Lexa started. “Why did you choose this?”

Clarke eyed her footing and shrugged. She made to move to the left, but suddenly struck forward. Lexa only had enough time to cover her face before Clarke’s fist collided with her hands, bouncing off of her gloves. She used the momentum of Clarke’s attack to make one of her own, and swept Clarke’s feet out from beneath her. Clarke didn’t go down easily, and grabbed hold of Lexa’s shirt, flipping her over and gaining the upper hand. She pinned both Lexa’s hands above her head.

“Why not?” she breathed out. “I think fighting physically is fun. Besides, it’s quite telling.”

Lexa looked into her eyes. “Telling?”

“I want to see how you fight, Lexa. It’ll tell me all I need to know. Everything the files didn’t.”

Lexa didn’t show her surprise. Some part of her knew that Clarke had most likely investigated her. How Clarke had known that Heda Corp was going to go for her company, she wasn’t sure. Maybe they had a traitor. Or maybe Clarke was simply that brilliant. But this new knowledge lit a fire deep in Lexa’s belly, and she allowed the fire to bellow inside of her. She thrust her hips upwards, knocking Clarke off balance, and flipped them over. Clarke landed on her stomach with a soft gasp of surprise, and then Lexa was on her, pushing her down into the mat and twisting her arm behind her back.

“Don’t get too lost in the conversation, Clarke.”

Clarke chuckled. “So I see.”

“It’ll take more than that to unsettle me.”

“What, that I have information on you?”

Lexa twisted a little harder, satisfied when Clarke grunted in pain. “Sign the contract, Clarke. Heda Corp is a beast you cannot evade.”

Clarke was panting, but she didn’t seem thrown off. She pushed her ass upwards, grinding against Lexa’s crotch. It had the desired effect of flustering Lexa, and Clarke wormed out of the hold and kicked Lexa away. Lexa grunted softly and stood, rubbing a hand over her chest. Did Clarke know that Lexa found her attractive?

“You’re calculating,” Lexa observed. “I can see how you’ve become so successful so quickly.”

Clarke grinned. “I’m observant. I’m not afraid to do what needs to be done.”

“And what needs to be done here, is for you to sign over to me.”

“I think not yet. You haven’t beaten me.”

Lexa frowned. “I had you down first. That means I won.”

Clarke shook her head. “My gym, my rules. Make me tap out.”

Lexa’s muscles clenched. She imagined Clarke on her back, an arm around her throat as she desperately tapped out. Lexa breathed in deeply through her nose. “If you did your research on me, then you’ll know that these muscles are not just for show.”

Clarke’s eyes raked over her form. “I don’t need research to know that.”

Lexa heard a heavy note of desire there. She tried to resist it, but couldn’t stop the heat of arousal from pooling in her belly. If they kept this up, she’d be hard before the fight ended. That wouldn’t give her any favours. If anything, Clarke would probably mock her. Who got an erection while fighting over a goddamn business contract? Lexa did, apparently.

The dance continued. They circled each other, lashed out and took shots. They didn’t tackle each other again, not for another ten minutes. Every fist Lexa threw, Clarke caught. And every kick Clarke aimed, Lexa evaded. As the minutes ticked by, they seemed to grow accustomed to each other’s fighting. Before Lexa knew it, she could predict how Clarke would attack. But the opposite was true. She waited for the right opportunity and rushed forward, but Clarke seemed to have anticipated it. Lexa went for a full on tackle. She rammed her shoulder into Clarke’s stomach, arms around her middle, but Clarke’s arms wrapped around hers as well and then Clarke lifted her clean off the floor. Lexa’s tackle hadn’t been light, so Clarke lost her footing halfway through the lift. To prevent Lexa drop dropping down on Clarke with all her weight, Lexa released her hold and pushed away. They both fell hard, the air rushing out of Lexa’s lungs.

Clarke recovered quickly and crawled on top of her. She breathed in evenly, but she looked winded. “That hurt,” she said.

Lexa eyed her stomach. Sweat glistened along the hard muscles there. She swallowed. “It was supposed to.”

“Nice tackle though.”

“I play rugby on occasion.”

Clarke grinned. “I know.”

Lexa felt an overwhelming urge to do something to wipe that grin away. Growling, she used her strength to tumble them over and settled between Clarke’s legs. Instead of pinning her down or punching her, or anything Lexa _should_ have done, she kissed her. It both came from out of nowhere and everywhere. When Lexa felt Clarke’s legs press against her sides, her mind had gone blank and then her lips were on Clarke’s, and they were so soft and warm and Clarke gasped into her mouth, not entirely out of surprise.

Panic and horror washed over Lexa. This wasn’t a game. This was her job—she was literally fighting for that damn contract. If Clarke decided to slap her for sexual harassment, that could be the end of her career. But she didn’t pull away. She couldn’t. Clarke’s thighs kept her in place, and a hand snuck between them to caress Lexa’s hard abs.

Lexa’s cock gave a hard, painful throb. In the few seconds that it took to register Clarke’s breasts against her chest, the warmth of her body against the length of Lexa’s and the taste of her kiss, Lexa had grown incredibly hard. She groaned.

“See?” Clarke whispered against her lips. “A fight can reveal it all.”

Lexa wanted to move away. There was no doubt that Clarke could feel how aroused she was, though Clarke didn’t seem to mind. “What, you intended to seduce me from the start?”

Clarke chuckled. “To be honest, no. I made you wait to see how you’d be afterwards. When you walked into my office, I nearly lost my nerve. You, Lexa Woods, are a frightening woman. But you are also very, very attractive. Is my invitation unwanted?”

Lexa lifted a brow. That hand on her tummy was trailing down to the waistband of her shorts. “What invitation?”

Clarke leaned up and pressed her lips against her ear. “My invitation to continue this fight, of course. But the rules have changed.”

“How so?”

“First one to come, loses.” Clarke flipped them over, grinning victoriously down at Lexa below her. Lexa knew her face was probably a little red. She reached out and grabbed hold of Clarke’s hips.

“Then I’m excited to see your signature on that contract, Clarke Griffin.”


End file.
